


Lifelong Valentine

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: This is A Good Love [23]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Romance, Sick Character, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Jyn gets sick on Valentine's Day, but that doesn't stop Cassian from taking care of her.





	Lifelong Valentine

* * *

 

Jyn stepped into the kitchen, coughing. She'd been sleeping for a long time and it was now noon. Cassian knew that a lot of people were getting sick due to the change in the weather and he figured his wife must have the same issue. Instead of putting on her usual clothes, she wore one of Cassian's t shirts and a pair of shorts underneath it. Her nose was red and her eyes still looked sleepy.

"I think I caught a cold, Cassian," she said, voice raspy.

"I thought so. Sit down, querida. The soup should be ready in a few minutes."

She did as he said and groaned when her backside met the cushioned seat of the kitchen stool. "I hate this. Being sick makes me feel so vulnerable and my body is achy all over." She watched Cassian as he stirred a pot of soup.

"I'm guessing that you're not cooking chicken noodle."

"Oh, no. This is a step up from chicken noodle. It's chicken tortilla, my abuela's recipe."

Her eyes widened. "Are you serious? She actually gave it to you?"

"Of course."

"But you've been begging her for years for that recipe. Hell, we _both_ have. Why would she let you have it now?"

"When I told her that her favorite granddaughter was sick, she was too happy to give it to me with her blessings."

"You mean you used my being sick as a way to wheedle your abuela into handing over her recipe?"

"Yep."

"Sneaky man," Jyn shook her head in mock disapproval.

"True, but I did it for you."

"And for yourself."

"Mm, let's just say that I did it for us. That sounds better."

"Sure it does." She breathed in the smell of the soup and her stomach made a ferocious grumbling sound. "Please tell me that it's ready."

Cassian dipped the large spoon into the soup, blew on it and placed it in his mouth. After several seconds of chewing, he nodded. "It's ready now."

"Thank God!" Jyn watched her husband as he ladled her a large serving of the chicken tortilla soup into her favorite green bowl. He also gave her a spoon and a glass of orange juice.

"Eat up," Cassian said with a smile as he sat next to her.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" She bowed her head briefly, whispering a little prayer and then, began to eat her soup. In between bites, Jyn said, "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"I made an omelette for myself earlier, so I'm fine." He sipped from his mug of coffee, thinking. "You said that your body was feeling achy, right?"

"Yeah, it's a pain."

"Then I'll make sure to give you a back rub after you've eaten your soup."

She swallowed and looked down at her bowl, feeling a bit melancholy. "Sorry 'bout this, Cassian. I know you wanted to do something big and romantic today..."

"Jyn, Valentine's Day comes once a year. Yes, it's a nice holiday to celebrate with the one you love, but I'm not going to wait to do something big and romantic just for today. That's not my style. Besides, taking care of you is romantic in itself."

"You think so? But I'm practically an invalid."

"Nonsense." Cassian caressed her cheek with his hand. "There's nothing more romantic than being here with you, nursing you back to health."

Her cheeks reddened, but she smiled softly at him. "It's been a long time since anyone has taken care of me like this."

"All the more reason to spoil you rotten. When you finish your soup and I'm done massaging your back, we'll have a movie marathon. I think the TCM channel is playing Katharine Hepburn films."

Jyn squeezed Cassian's hand with her free one. "You know me so well."

"I should hope so since we're married." He laughed and pressed his lips to Jyn's forehead.

A rush of warmth filled Jyn's belly at his tenderness and she continued to eat her soup. Today may be Valentine's Day and she was sick, but Cassian was taking care of her and he made her feel like a queen. This day was already perfect.

 


End file.
